Dragonball Z The History of Gohan
by Dakana Garretson
Summary: During the Buu Saga, Toriyama wanted to write Goku out for good, and bring Gohan as the main character. Many fans rejected this idea, and in the end, he wrote Goku back in. What if Goku didnt come back? What if Gohan never stopped training? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball Z – The History of Gohan

Chapter One: Seven Years Since that Event! From Today I'm a High School Student!

"You put up a good fight Gohan, I'm proud of you. Take care of your mother for me. She needs you.

Tell her thatI had to do this, Gohan. Goodbye my son."

These were Goku's last words to his son. These are the words Gohan would never forget.

The words that made him into a hero.

These words changed him. He no longer acted like the perfect child Chi-Chi had before. He trained regardless of there being a challenge or not. He knew in his heart that his father wasn't coming back, and he wanted to do everything he could to become not just a hero, but to become the hero that his father had been.

Before Trunks left to return to his future, Gohan asked him about how HIS Gohan had acted, and just how strong he was. After all, the job of being earth's hero was now upon him.

For the years that followed, Gohan became strong. Okay, he wasn't as strong as his alternate future self, but he was half his age, and he was doing well. That was until School.

Chi-Chi had been trying to get him into special schools all of his childhood, and had finally managed it. She was overjoyed that Gohan was going here (After all, this was the same school that martial arts champion Mr.Satan's daughter Videl went to, so it HAD to be good), but sadly Gohan didn't see it in the same light. He had to cut down on his training, and that just wasn't an option.

It was his first day. He dreaded going, but he knew he had no choice. He leapt on the Kinto-un and flew to the City.

After a while he reached the outskirts of Satan City. He landed and looked up at the giant sign showing Mr.Satan in his victory pose. He sighed. All of this praise and glory because they thought HE was the one to kill Cell all those years ago. All that glory, all that praise, and Gohan was the one who earned it ... but no one even knew Gohan's name.

He looked at his watch. Class was starting already, and he ran through the streets. Sure, he didn't want to go to class, but if he had to, he didn't want to be late either.

He was running at top speed, but stopped. He stood a small distance from a bank. Something was wrong. He went closer as a number of thugs with guns ran out. The bank was being robbed.

Gohan stepped towards them "YOU THERE! What do you think you're doing?"

The lead thug stepped forward and grinned "now there lad, id move if I were you. Wouldn't want to get yourself hurt now would ya?"

Gohan sighed and powered himself up to Super Saiya-jin level, and glared at them

"You have two choices. Drop all the money you stole and leave, or die!"

The thugs jumped back in terror "H-He's a freak boy! KILL HIM!" and with that, they all fired their guns madly at him, with Gohan simple making some hand gestures in front of his face.

Before long the guns were out, but Gohan still stood unharmed. He opened his hand, and a mass of crushed bullets fell to the floor

"Wrong choice!"

The crooks screamed in terror and ran to their truck, dropping everything

"They won't get away from me that easily!" Gohan thought, and with one focussed Ki blast, he destroyed it.

As a crowd started to amass at the scene, he ran to a small back alley, and reverted to normal

As he went back to the streets, a black haired girl leapt right in front of him

"Were you here? Did you see that? What happened?"

Gohan stepped back cautiously, unsure of what to say, and then just ran away. Back at the scene, she went to another person, who told her the hero had been wearing the same school badge as her. She was curious, and she knew that boy had something to do with it.

At class, Gohan sat down, only ten minutes late. Already, news of his victory over the robbers had spread. The kids in class were calling him the "Golden Warrior". He sighed. He had to do something about this. After all, how would these kids react if they found out their classmate was half alien, had strength enough to destroy entire buildings, and had helped save the world from danger numerous times.

He sat there, just listening, noticing the black haired girl looking up at him, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Don't bother, she's way out of YOUR league, kid" a guy said from next to him

"er ... what do you mean?" Gohan asked, nervously

"I've seen the way you look at her. That's Videl, Mr. Satan's Daughter. There's no WAY shed go out with you!"

Gohan smiled sheepishly and went back to listening. So that's who she was, and more importantly, she was looking at him, but not in the sort of way that kid thought. Could she know? It was impossible, but he had to do something about it.

"You ... Gohan isn't it? Would you kindly translate this line of text into Japanese from English for us"

Gohan stood to read ... and realised what it was. The story of Mr. Satan's Valliant victory over the evil monster Cell. He read it, all the while hating it.

After school, he went out the front gate

"You there!" Videl shouted "I WANT A WORD WITH YOU!"

Gohan turned and ran "MAYBE LATER!"

He ran as far as he could until he knew he wasn't being watched, and flew. He needed to find a way to keep his identity hidden.

He needed Bulma!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Lover of Justice, "The Great Saiya-jin man"

Gohan arrived at Capsule corp. and made his way through the hallways until he reached the workshop where Bulma spent most of the time. He knocked on the door and walked in. He was greeted by a smile

"Hey Gohan! How've you been?"

Gohan smiled "I've been good. I need to ask you for a favour"

Bulma turned back to the work she was doing "a favour huh? Sure, name it"

Gohan walked to the other side of the table, ensuring that she could see him.

"I started school today and I don't REALLY want the kids there knowing who I am when I fight crime"

Bulma sighed. He was fine with turning super saiyan and using energy attack after energy attack when fighting aliens from outer space when all the earth was watching on television, but when it came to a couple of kids seeing him fight regular crooks, that was right out of the question. Why did he always have to be like that?

"I've got just the thing. I've just got to tune it up so it works properly, and ill get it to you in about half an hour"

Gohan smiled "sure thing. I'll wait around till then. Where's Vegeta?"

Bulma had her head in a toolbox "oh, he's in the gravity room training with Trunks"

"Okay, ill see ya in half an hour Bulma. Thanks!"

He ran out of the room down to where Vegeta was training with his son

"Hi Vegeta" Gohan called as he got to where the two of them were resting. Trunks ran up to him, and Vegeta just gave him a smirk

"Well, if it isn't my young rival. You realise that no matter how much you train you shall never ascend me!"

Trunks just looked up to Gohan and smiled "oh don't listen to him Gohan, I know you can! You train so hard all the time! Just like your dad"

Gohan smiled. He loved being compared to his father so much.

Gohan turned to Vegeta

"well, if you're so sure you can defeat me, why don't you prove it?"

Vegeta smirked "You have your fathers stupidity, it seems"

They stood their ground, then instantly, Vegeta and Gohan powered up to Super Saiya-jin, flew right at each other at top speed, staring at each other's eyes. They clashed, and a mass of energy flew from them as their auras locked together, just before it exploded, throwing them both to opposite ends of the area

Vegeta gasped for breath, as did Gohan, and looked at the younger half Saiya-jin

"I'll say this for you, you're persistent"

They were just ready to go for it again, when Bulma came in and got between them. Normally Vegeta wouldn't have stood anyone coming between him and his rival but ... it WAS his wife, and he couldn't stand her moaning. He sighed to himself. There were times where he dreamed to be back in the clutches of Frieza, or doing battle with perfect form Cell again, instead of listening to her whine.

She handed Gohan a watch, which he put on with much confusion

"I asked for a disguise, this is a ... watch"

Bulma let out a small giggle "yep, it's a watch! But push that button there"

"What, this one?" Gohan asked, and tapped it. All of a sudden, with a whoosh sound, he felt an outfit emerge over his clothes, and a visor over his eyes. He ran to a mirror, to see. The green battle Gi, the red cape, and the awesomely cool helmet.

Vegeta looked away in disgust

"That is a disgrace, Bulma! There is no way a Saiya-jin warrior like him would be caught dead wearing that! It's so corny, so weak, so ..."

"...PERFECT!" Gohan exclaimed

"Hey Gohan! You look just like a super hero, like suppaman!" Trunks said happily

Gohan looked at himself, and tried out a number of ridiculous poses "You know, I kinda do. The Saiya-jin super hero! The GREAT ... SAIYA-JIN MAN!"

Trunks and Vegeta stood at the back and sighed "Saiya-jin man? Couldn't you have been a little more original than that?"

Gohan didn't care what they thought. He thanked Bulma, and ran outside, complete with costume, ready to save the city!

The next day in school, classes were going as normal, until a phone went off, and Videl answered. Gohan heard enough to know that something bad was going on, and there were criminals involved. She ran out, soon followed by Gohan. He couldn't let her know who he was ... but he couldn't let her go out there all alone.

When Gohan arrived, he heard screams from a bus, and as he went closer, he realised. The bus had been hijacked.

Gohan waited, about to make his appearance, when suddenly a sight from above distracted him. A helicopter with Videl inside. It made its way towards the bus, as Gohan stayed back to see what would happen. She leaned out, and leapt through the window landing on the crooks and taking them out. Gohan then realised, without the criminals, no one was driving the bus. Gohan rushed towards the bus as fast as he could. Videl noticed the situation just too late, as the bus hurtled over a cliff edge. It fell for a while, which seemed to the inhabitants of the bus as an age, until it stopped, and slowly made its way back up.

As the inhabitants of the bus left to get to land, Gohan, in his Saiya-jin man costume, made his appearance, receiving high praise from all those present. Videl looked closely. Even with that costume, she knew that she recognised him.

One of the civilians came to him "excuse me sir, but ... who are you?"

Gohan smirked, he'd been waiting for ages to try this out on someone

"Allow me to tell you my name!" he said loudly and proudly.

"I am ... The Protector of the Innocent, Champion of Justice! I AM ... THE GREAT SAIYA-JIN MAN!" (Stating all this while performing a number of ... ugly poses)

They looked at him blankly

"It's okay! You must all be shook up from the experience. I shall see you all later. Take care Videl!"

And with that, he flew away, leaving a group of very confused people, and one girl asking ..."How does he know my name?"


End file.
